The Mirrors
by Dark-n-Lovely
Summary: JinXiao. Xiao is a college student obssessed with mirrors. She isn't vain, but there is something about them that she can't resist. What does Jin have to do with anything?
1. Prologue: Beliefs

The Mirrors  
Prologue: Beliefs  
  
"I don't believe it." She set the mirror down and traced the brass embroidering.  
  
"Annette, you've got to believe me. I have never lied to you, ever." He knew it had been a mistake to tell her. Annette was too set in her beliefs, intractable as a bull.  
  
She turned around before replying. "I know, which is why I'm so baffled as to why you could ever ask such a thing. What you're asking me to believe is more than I could ever comprehend." She was now looking him dead in the eye.  
  
"You're absolutely right. It's just another one of my crazy dreams. I don't really believe it, I'm just so in love with you." He walked over to her and stroked her long, ebony hair.  
  
"Don't touch me, you liar." She smacked his hand back. "Now you're starting to make me not believe in you."  
  
He wanted to make her believe that he wasn't convinced, but he did believe it was true. No, he knew it was true. "There are many things that we don't agree on and it has never caused a problem before. We've never even fought, why start now?"  
  
"I don't know you anymore, just leave me alone. I need to think about whether or not I want to marry a madcap" With that she rushed from the room, car keys in hand.  
  
"Annette, come back! You can't drive in this weather!" Now she was acting like the crazy.  
  
"Don't you dare follow me." She slammed the car door behind her.  
  
"I can't believe this." He muttered under his breath and climbed into the back seat before she could drive off.  
  
"Annette, speak to me. You can't get rid of me now, tell me what you're thinking."  
  
"Weren't you the one who said the weather conditions were bad? Why do you speak to me while I'm driving?" She spoke to him as if she was a cab driver driving an insatiable customer. He said nothing in reply.  
  
The lightened cracked and even more rain began to pour. He had no idea where she would go. As long it wasn't the path to the church, she could manage. With all the sharp bends and up hills, an accident was bound to happen. She took a turn on the back street and he knew exactly where she was headed.  
  
"This is a hard road to drive even in the daylight. Annette, don't do this, you'll get us both killed!" As if on cue, she lost control of the car. The vehicle hit a nearby tree. With a silent boom, it went up in flames.  
  
* * *  
  
D-n-L is back with a new story! And my own soda, lol, J/K. It's been a while since I've even THOUGHT about writing. My other story wasn't going where I wanted it to. It sounded so much better in my head, but when I started typing, it was just blah. I also noticed my writing skills are better when I write in the third person rather than the first. So let's hope this story works out. And before I start to receive multiple e-mails about it like in Charade, this IS a Jin/Xiao story. Take care and be sure to review!  
  
*Dark-n-Lovely* 


	2. Chapter 1: The Mirror's Entrance

The Mirrors  
Chapter 1: The Mirror's Entrance  
  
"Miharu, look at this mirror. Isn't it beautiful?" Xiaoyu picked up the brass mirror to give her companion a better glance.  
  
"It is, Xiao. Are you going to add it to your 'I'm so vain' collection of mirrors?" They both gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"Just for that comment, I think I am."  
  
"Can you believe the Mishimias of all people are holding a garage sale? Even the word doesn't suite them. For them, it should be called, 'Stuff we're too good for'."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. All this stuff is so nice, I couldn't imagine why they would want to get rid of any of it. But hey, this is the closest we'll get to the Mishimia property, ever."  
  
"I suppose. Let's go get this paid for and bounce, I have an appointment soon on the other side of town."  
  
"Uhm, excuse me sir, uh, how much for this mirror?" Xiao tapped the shoulder of a man with platinum colored hair.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello Miss. Did you want to purchase something?" The man turned around and gave a sincere smile.  
  
Xiaoyu returned the smile. "Uh, yes." She held the mirror for him to see.  
  
"Ah yes, excellent choice. Absolutely stunning, isn't it? To be honest, I hate to see this old thing go, it's been in the family for a while. You might want to ask the old man, he's the one holding the sale, he's standing next to that bush." He pointed in the direction of Heihachi Mishimia.  
  
"Thank you Mr.."  
  
"Chaolan, Lee Chaolan."  
  
"Mr. Chaolan, thank you. I'm Xiaoyu, nice meeting you." She shook his hand and walked over to the bush he pointed to.  
  
"Mr. Mishimia, I'd like to buy this mirror and I was wondering how much it cost." She looked at the man. He was at least 70 with a balding head and a bozo the clown hair cut. She had to stifle back a laugh.  
  
"Free."  
  
"Ok, let me get out my...Excuse me?"  
  
"I said it was free, now move along, I have other things to attend to." And he was gone.  
  
The stunned Xiao walked back over to her friend. "So how much was it, Xiao?"  
  
"It was free."  
  
"Really? That's thing is at least worth $100 if not more. What'd you do, flash him?"  
  
"You know what, I've had enough of your mouth." Xiao playfully hit Miharu on the side of the head. "Mr. Mishimia was kind of rude about it though."  
  
"Your rack must not be that great"  
  
"Ha, ha. I know Ms. A cup isn't talking."  
  
"Good come back, Miharu actually doesn't have a comeback." They laughed and were on their way.  
  
* * *  
Xiaoyu sat on her apartment coach and set the mirror down on the coffee table. She looked around the room at all the mirrors she had accumulated over her 20 years of life. For some reason, mirrors had always drawn her. Hell, even the coffee table was glass. She wasn't vain, she was searching. She always looked for something, but she never found what it was. Now here was yet another mirror. Maybe this mirror held the answer. Xiao traced the brass embroidering before picking it up. As always, she looked passed herself and searched, but she didn't see what she wanted.  
  
"That's the problem, what is it that I'm looking for?" Was the question that haunted her all these years. But a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Coming!" she yelled.  
  
She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She recognized the person as Lee Chaolan. She opened the door immediately.  
  
"Mr. Chaolan, what a surprise. How did you know where I lived?"  
  
"I don't want you thinking you have a nutcase stalking you, but I followed you all the way downtown and back."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, I know you bought that mirror fair and square, but I really need it back."  
  
Xiaoyu wanted to tell him he she didn't buy jack shit, but she wanted to keep the mirror. Although she had next to a hundred, this one stood out for a reason she couldn't put her finger on. "It's a very nice mirror and I could understand why you would want it back, but I'd really like to keep it."  
  
He looked around the room and she knew exactly what he was thinking. However, she wasn't going to lose the mirror because he thought she was just a vain yuppie. "$1,000."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Make that $2000."  
  
"Oh my goodness, that's a lot of money for a mirror. But I'm really not interested. I want to keep this mirror and that's final." Finding the answers was far more important to her than money could even come close to.  
  
"$5000."  
  
"No.  
  
"Not even for 10?"  
  
"No, no, no, and no. I know you're very fond of it but it's mine now. If you don't mind I need to get some work done."  
  
"Fine, but I'll stay in contact Xiaoyu." And he walked out the door.  
  
Xiao walked back to the coffee table and stared at the mirror. "I wonder why he was so determined to get the mirror back."  
  
* * * The story's officially started. I went back and edited the prologue. I didn't realize how many grammatical mistakes I made, lol. If you see any, please let me know. I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to that. Anyway, the prologue will be explained towards the end of the story. That's if anyone stays interested long enough *crosses fingers*. Review please, mature criticism always welcome. Take care,  
  
DnL 


	3. Chapter 2: To 'The One'

The Mirrors  
Chapter 2: To 'The One'  
  
"Uncle, you're here! Did you get the mirror back?" An anxious Jin had been waiting well over an hour for his silver haired uncle.  
  
"Sorry Jin, she wasn't willing to give up that damned mirror. I don't know why either. I mean it's nice and all, but you'd think a girl her age would give it up for $5000."  
  
"You offered her $5000 and she didn't hand it over?" Jin sounded almost, happy.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Maybe she is the one." Lee gave Jin a perplexed look as he watched his nephew sit down on the Victorian sofa with a goofy smile. Jin almost had a hissy fit earlier when he learned of the mirror's sale. He had always been on the tranquil side, even when he was sparring. So when Jin came at Lee in hysterics about the mirror, Lee knew he had to get it back for him. Why was he sounding joyous when he found out he wasn't getting the mirror back anytime soon?  
  
Just as Lee opened his mouth to ask Jin what he was so giddy about, Heihachi walked in to the room. "Lee, where have you been? I've been looking for you for almost 2 hours now." He didn't sound the least bit excited that he had finally found his adopted son.  
  
"I was out on an errand, Father." Lee replied just as dryly.  
  
"Where, for what?"  
  
"Nothing worth talking about."  
  
"Don't tell me you followed that girl home from the garage sale." He gave Lee his standard stern look.  
  
"Fine, then I won't." Lee returned the unyielding gaze and he knew exactly what Heihachi wanted to say next 'That was the same exact attitude that got your brother terminated.' However Heihachi turned his attention to Jin, who was mumbling something to himself and still had that ridiculous grin on his face.  
  
"What is he so happy about?"  
  
"I don't know. He's been like that since I got here. Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Never mind. It's not important anymore." Heihachi took another look at Jin before continuing. "I'd like you to leave now. We're having guests for dinner tonight. Dress sharp, and do something with that damn hair of yours." Lee mumbled something under his breath and left the living room.  
  
"Jin." Heihachi said.  
  
"No, it can't be."  
  
"Jin" he said a little louder.  
  
"But it is possible, I have to admit. $5000? Extremely possible.."  
  
"JIN!"  
  
"Yes, Grandfather!" Jin jumped straight up.  
  
"We're feeling a bit apprehensive today, aren't we?"  
  
"Just a little, Grandfather." Jin calmed himself.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Heihachi inquired.  
  
"No not really, just thinking out loud."  
  
Jin knew Heihachi had something more to say, but it left it at "You are dismissed. Go clean up for supper."  
  
* * *  
"He offered me $5000 for it. Can you believe that?" Xiaoyu lay upside  
down on her couch with the cordless in-between her cheek and shoulder  
with her newest mirror in her small hands.  
  
"What I can't believe is that you turned him down. You have a million  
fuckin' mirrors and you weren't willing to give just one up for THAT  
amount." Miharu couldn't figure out her mirror-obsessed friend.  
  
"Me either. If it had been any other of my mirrors I would've, but  
something deep down told me not to let this one go. $5000 seemed so  
passé, it's all about the 1 Million these days isn't it?"  
  
"Ha ha. I suppose. Well hey; speaking of money, I have some accounting  
work to get back to. I'll call you when I'm done."  
  
"Ok, bye Miharu."  
  
Xiao hung up the phone and sat properly on her couch. She set the mirror in her lap and decided to take another look inside the mirror. "C'mon, where are you? What am I looking for?" Frustrated, she decided to examine the mirror itself. She gave the embroidery on the outskirts of the mirror extra attention. "It's almost like a maze" she thought aloud.  
  
Next, she turned it over and noticed a name. "To Michaela. Pretty name." Just as she said it, the 'To Michaela' changed to 'To Analiese'. "Analiese? Maybe I read it wrong." Xiao looked at the name harder, and to her surprise, it said 'To Tondeleya'. "Hold on, let me go and get my glasses, this is ridiculous."  
  
Xiao returned with her glasses and of course the name had changed once again. "To Annette. What's it's gonna be next?" The oven timer interrupted her thoughts. Xiao set the mirror down and went to attend to her one person roast. Just as she arose, the 'To Annette' changed to 'To Xiaoyu'.  
  
* * *  
My story lives! Yes, DnL is back from the world of homework and an after school job. This chapter doesn't have much action in it, I know. But I can assure you each chapter is important to this story. Anyway, review if you'd be so kind and take care,  
  
Love, DNL 


	4. Chapter 3: Sculptor Needed

The Mirrors  
Chapter 3: Sculptor Needed  
  
"Jin, you here?" Lee had been looking for Jin all day. Ever since he had attempted to retrieve that mirror for Jin a week ago, he had wanted to question his motives. Now was his opportune time.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle, what's up?" Jin had his face buried in a book, as usual.  
  
"Not much, not much. Just playing slave to the old man, you know."  
  
"Yeah, don't we all." They shared a short laugh. "So, what's going on?"  
  
Lee pulled a chair up a sat down before replying. "Well, uh, I was just wondering why you wanted the mirror back so bad." He paused. "I mean, you practically ripped my shirt apart when I wouldn't go at first. I've never seen you so excited, not even when we're training. And then, when I came back empty handed, you were, ecstatic. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Jin sighed and put his book down. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I don't even understand it myself."  
  
"Try me. I know you wouldn't lie to anyone else except the slave master." They both shared another laugh.  
  
Jin ran his hand through his hair and sighed once more. "You see, there's more to that mirror than meets the eye. It..." Jin was cut off by the opening of the door.  
  
"Master Lee, Master Jin?" It was Marie the servant.  
  
"Yes Marie?" The two answered in unison.  
  
"Master Heihachi has requested that you run a few errands for him." They both gave an 'Isn't that what you're here for?' look. Marie taking the hint simply replied "Just taking orders."  
  
"We'll finish talking later Jin. Let's go see what this geezer wants."  
  
* * *  
*One week later...*  
  
"Find anything useful yet, Miharu?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. You?"  
  
"Nope." Xiaoyu and Miharu were following their normal Saturday morning routine of searching the paper for deals and jobs and the like.  
  
"Hey!" Miharu jumped up from her position on the ground.  
  
"What is it? Tell me!"  
  
"Wanted: Sculptor needed with sufficient skills. Will be paid $200 per hour for as long as necessary. If interested, bring samples of past work and be prepared for on the spot demonstrations. Contacts below."  
  
"Hot damn! Do you think I should take it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Miharu said in a 'Duh' manner. "It's $200 per hour and you have the skills they want. You've studied art since you were 5 and you're about to graduate from college. With honors I may add."  
  
"I suppose, but what if they turn me down?"  
  
"You'll never know until you try. Remember, closed mouths don't get fed. Besides, you need to stop doubting your own skill. No one can ever have confidence in you, if you don't have any in yourself."  
  
With Miharu's words of encouragement, Xiaoyu grabbed the phone. "What's that number?"  
  
"Alright Xiao! It's 555-6260."  
  
"6...2...6...0..."  
  
"This is the Mishimia Residence. This is Miyoko Tskgami. How may I help you?"  
  
"Uh, I was trying to contact someone about a Sculptor for hire; do I have the wrong number?"  
  
"No, dear. You've got the correct number. Would you like to set up a meeting?"  
  
"Yes, yes I would."  
  
"What's your name, honey?"  
  
"Ling. Xiaoyu Ling."  
  
"Do you have any experience making replicas or anything of that sort?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Ok, Ms. Ling, how is this Saturday at 11:00 A.M.?"  
  
"That sounds fine, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, buh-bye."  
  
"Why did you think you had the wrong number?" Miharu inquired.  
  
"Well, it was the Mishimia Manor that I called. It just surprised me that they would put an add in the paper looking for a Sculptor. I mean, wouldn't they call up a world famous painter or something?"  
  
"Not necessarily, Xiao."  
  
"I mean, one of the family members was just at my front door, and he said he would keep in contact. I haven't even gotten so much as a phone or anything. I dunno, it just makes me feel uneasy."  
  
"I know what you mean, but when you get an opportunity like this, you don't ask, you just take."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, here it is! So my time is a little off, it's here now, lol. I hope it was worth the wait. I know that Classified ad sounded cheap, and it was, lol. I've never written one before, so that's as good as it's gonna get. I was thinking of adding Xiao's visit to the Manor, seeing as I made you all wait so long, but then I thought. Let them crave for more! Hopefully it won't take as long to update. Anyway, once again, than for all of your reviews, you're the ones who got this chapter up. Believe me, without you, it would've been another few months before I updated. So once again, thank you and God bless you all,  
  
-DnL 


End file.
